The Most Dangerous Game for Two (AU)
by Hikarion
Summary: There's an island in the Amazon known as Ship-Trap island. Alfred is on a hunting trip in the Amazon as he hears these stories about it. While Ivan is the owner of it, and he has his own game for it for those that fall. Main Pairing: Ivan Braginski x Alfred F. Jones Supporting Pairings: Francis Bonnefoy (France) x Nyo! Alice Kirkland, Ivan Braginski x Ludwig, other Ivan pairings


**Author's Note:** Heya! =w= This is the first fanfiction I have written in a while (Because I quit on my old fanfiction account for.. Resons -) And yes it had to be RusAme .w. I am actually writing this with a friend of mine (*Will put her name here once I find out what her account name is*), she did the RusGer part because I cannot write RusGer because I dun ship it. But oh well, on with the story!

_Ivan mused to himself that the German was gone. It was a real shame he was dead now. Ivan would have loved to keep him locked away with his 'pets'. But the German was stubborn in his ways and quickly joined his older brother as a head in Ivan's library. He was already bored but he wouldn't have to wait long until something came to his island. He would have a new toy to play with or another hunt that would end up adding a head to his wall full of them._

The night breeze was flowing calmly in this particular, yet foggy and mysterious, evening. Alfred was standing on the front deck of the ship, staring out into the ebony sea that the ship was sailing through. It was a rather hot evening out in the Amazon and Alfred had gotten himself a popsicle in an attempt to refresh himself. The blonde was on the ship with his twin brother, Matthew, his mother, Alice Bonnefoy, and his father, Francis Bonnefoy.

Alfred, who didn't have a vacation reason to be on the ship, was a young hunter, yet skilled, who had inherited his mother's love for hunting. He had been to all kinds of places to hunt, from Asia to the Middle East, from the Middle East to Africa, from Africa to Europe, and from Europe to North America. This time he was out for a new challenge on the Amazon, where he expected to find something he had not seen before, but he could have never guessed where he was to end up.

"Can you sense that, Alfred?" Alice's sudden voice snapped Alfred out of his thoughts, since when had his mother been standing there? He wondered.

"Feel what?" Alfred replied oblivious. There was no way he could notice the ominous atmosphere about this particular night.

"This area itself-" answered Alice "-it has a bad reputation for ships suddenly disappear to never be found. Not even the bodies of those poor sailors are ever found."

"Huh… That's kinda creepy. But there isn't really any way that's actually possible! Mom, your fairy tales really get to you." The young hunter replied with an obnoxious laugh.

"_Alfred Bonnefoy_! This is _not_ a fairy tale of mine! I am indeed telling you the truth about this place, there is an island not very far from here and its called Ship-Trap Island for a reason." His mother responded rather angrily at the fact her own _son_ didn't believe in her 'fairy tales'. But this one was no fairy tale at all. The island was not so far and yet its ominous and dark feeling reached all around it, including the ship itself.

"Yeah yeah, mom, whatever you say." Alfred said as he knew it was usually pointless, that was what Francis had said often before, trying to argue with his mother. Mostly because it was her who always had the last word in most of the arguments she had.

Carelessly, Alfred was the one to ignore all the warnings. On the island, for the Russian, a game was very close to its start as the night was settling in. The most dangerous game for them was about to start and neither of them knew.

**End Note: Before anyone asks, I did change Alfred's last name because in this AU Francis and Alice ARE married, okay? So please don't ask on that ;w; It was just a bit obvious that I would have to change their last names after all. Just clearing that up. And yes, the original story was written by Richard Connell, but this one is basically quite different from it (Can't say why because that's spoilers w), its more like based on it I guess.**


End file.
